Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (DVD)
Percy Takes the Plunge, previously Daisy and Other Thomas Stories, is a US VHS/DVD featuring one first season episode, five second season episodes and one third season episode narrated by George Carlin, and one song. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995, which released it on DVD in 2008. Description 1993 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Come Journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Meet Daisy, a "classy sassy passenger Diesel", as well, as Trevor, the very useful tractor engine. You'll see why Percy's up to his funnel in water, Gordon looks foolish, and Henry is proud, in their adventures through the Island of Sodor. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway line in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Volume 9. 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Come journey the Island of Sodor and share in the funfilled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. See what happens when Sir Topham Hatt sends for Daisy, the "classy, sassy passenger Diesel", to help run his railway. Percy is up to his funnel in water and see how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway for fun and friendship all through the day! DVD All Aboard! Come journey on the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled adventures of Thomas and Friends. See what happens when Percy is up to his funnel in water and how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. Hop on board and join Thomas and Friends for fun and friendship all day long! Episodes # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # Whistles and Sneezes # Saved from Scrap # A New Friend for Thomas # Tender Engines # Percy Takes the Plunge Song * Let's Have a Race (DVD only) Bonus features * Sodor Memories * Sneak peeks Trivia * The audio is echoed on one version of the Strand Home Video release and the Video Treasures release. The DVD features the intro, nameboards, and most episodes fixed, with only Daisy and Percy Takes the Plunge still echoed. * When first advertised, the prototype cover featured the Thomas logo in the long cloud. * The 1993 front cover features a promotional image from Daisy's nameboard sequence. * This was one of two US DVDs to feature an animated version of the 2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo, the other being Trackside Tunes. * The Credits on the VHS/DVD were reused on later releases of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * The Target exclusive version featured a watery pouch behind the transparent image of the front cover. It also came in a clear glass-style DVD case. * This was the last new Thomas tape to use the Strand Home Video branding on the box and tape label. * The DVD release uses the Season 3 intro, however, the audio is from the Season 4 intro. Goofs * On the back cover of the DVD release, a scene from Thomas' Day Off is pictured, but that episode is not on the DVD. * The description says "See what happens when Percy ends up to his funnel in water...", but the water only went up to his face. * On the back cover of the VHS, Saved from Scrap is listed as the last episode. * The 1995 VHS' captions spell Jem Cole's first name as "Gem". Gallery File:DaisyandotherThomasStories.PNG|1993 VHS File:DaisyandotherThomasStoriesbackcover.png|1993 VHS back cover File:DaisyVHS.jpg|1995 front cover File:Daisy1995spine.jpg|1995 spine File:PercyTakesthePlunge(DVD)backcover.jpg|2009 back cover File:PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithWoodenRailwayHippoCar.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Hippo Car File:PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithWoodenRailwayGeorge.png|DVD with Wooden Railway George File:DaisyandOtherThomasSstoriestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu.jpg|DVD menu File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu3.jpg File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu5.jpg|Sneek peeks File:Daisy1993tape.jpg|1993 tape TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc3menu3.jpg Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:VHS Category:DVDs